A Past Not Forgotten
by Clemsonfan4ever
Summary: *CH 2 UP!!* When a prank brings back memories from Amy's past, what will the Hardys and the other supestars have to do to give her closure?
1. Default Chapter

A Past Not Forgotten

*************************************************************************************

When a prank brings back memories of Amy's past, what will the Hardys and the other superstars have to do to get her closure?

I own nothing! I wish I did, but sadly, I don't. I have nothing. You will get nothing. So, suing is pointless.

*character thoughts*

*************************************************************************************

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blood curdiling scream made all of the superstars poke their heads out of their locker rooms, even Vince and Flair made an appearance. As they all looked around and mumbled to each other a raven-haired guy flew by, followed by a multi-colored whir, which they assumed was his younger brother. They all knew instantly that the Hardyz had pulled another prank. As the two flew by RVD grabbed them, asking for an explanation.

"No time to explain. It involved water balloons and shaving cream!!" They replied.

RVD tried to hold in his laughter, but failed when a soaking wet Amy ran by, with shaving cream all over her clothes and hair. *Man, those guys are dead* he thought as he headed back to his locker room.

"MATT AND JEFF HARDY!!! I'm gonna kill you guys! That was my good shaving cream! BRAND NEW!!!" An enraged but laughing Amy screamed. By know everyone had gone back to what they were doing before, except for Chris Jericho and Trish who were rolling in the floor laughing at their friends. So, when Amy heard a door shut as she turned the corner, she knew it had to be the Hardyz. She found the door and turned the knob. She walked into a dark room.

"Guys, this isn't funny anymore! You know that I don't like dark places!" She said as the smile faded from her face. She felt something latch around her leg, it then pulled her to the ground.

She grabbed the "thing" and bit it as hard as she could. She was no longer in the present situation, she was in the past, and trying to change something she couldn't. She heard a cry of pain and threw her fist into whatever it was as hard as she could. Another cry of pain was heard and the lights came. There stood the tear-stained face of Amy, a puzzled Matt, and Jeff rolling on the floor in pain. Matt rushed to Amy when he realized that she was crying.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong." Amy looked at him blankly, then turned to Jeff.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I didn't know it was you. I just panicked. You scared the junk out of me!" She said as she helped him up.

"Don't worry about it Red. It's all right. Now, if you will excuse me I'm going to find some ice for my nose." Amy turned and looked at Matt, her eyes still red from crying.

"What's wrong babe? Please tell me, you know you aren't leaving here until you do." Matt asked.  
With that Amy burst into tears. Matt took her in his arms and led her and led her to the couch where he held her until her sobs subsided. *she feels so right in my arms*

"You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to, I'll understand." Matt said. Worry was written all over his chocolate brown eyes. *what could possibly be wrong, it was only a little water and shaving cream* He snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke.

"No, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Jeff."

*************************************************************************************

What do you think? Yes. No. Well, I won't know unless you review. So.......go review!!!

~~~~~~~Clemsonfan4ever~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Ch. 2

A Past Not Forgotten

************************************************************************************* I'm not dead!!!!!!! I'm here!!! Holiday's are hectic around my house!! NEway, here is the long awaited (YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!) second chapter! (I'm trying to make me feel good about myself! Give me a break!!! 

*************************************************************************************

WARNING: This was written late at night while hyped up on Smarties! I am not responsible for any pain that comes from reading this! Chapter discusses a certain issue! I can't tell you what it is, because that would totally ruin the chapter!!! You'll figure it out quick though!!!

*************************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! No WWF, no training camp, no Matt, no Jeff, no Amy! Heck, I hardly own myself, give me a break please!!!!

*************************************************************************************

"What are you talking about sweetheart? Do you have a fever or something," Matt asked as he felt her forehead, his true southern gentlemen showing, "Do you want me to call the EMTs or something?"

"No Matt, I'm fine! I'm going to tell you everything, and I don't need you to interrupt with any of your crazy notions!" Amy sighed. "You know, back when I went to Dory Funk's training cam? Well. everything was great for the first few days, all the guys were nice, heck, I met some of my best friends there! But, one morning I was having my morning run. As I was running by this wooded area, a hand reached out and grabbed my foot. Of course I stopped and let out a "little girl squeal" Amy and Matt both chuckled at the nickname that Amy had given to the screams that Stacey and Torrie let out way to often. "Anyway, I looked down and there was this guy..."  
"WHO?!" Matt asked impatiently.

"No interruptions!! Like I was saying, the guy introduced himself and told me that he had sprained his ankle, so, I went down to help him. As I bent down he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. He then pounced on me using all of his weight to hold me down. He then proceeded to tell me that if I told anyone what he was about to do to me, he would kill everyone that I loved, and then kill me after I suffered. He told me he could do it too because he had connections. He then proceeded to beat and rape me repeatedly. When he was done he got up, told me he would see me later, then left me crying, confused, in pain, and scared. I then got up, and did everything I was supposed to do that day."

"Amy....I.....I had no idea...." Matt stuttered, so shocked he didn't know his left hand from his right hand at the moment.

"I'm not nearly done yet. Just listen Matt." Amy said, she laid her head against his chest and he protectively wrapped his arms around her. 

"Well, he didn't mess with me any more that day or the next. But on the third day, I got a letter from one of the trainers that said I should meet her in one of the offices. So, I went. When I walked in the office was dark, just like it was when we came in here. I was confused when the light switch wouldn't work, then I felt something grab my ankle. Having the element of surprise, he pulled me to the ground, he did the same thing he did before. Then, he left with a smirk on his face, saying he would see me again. Every night for the rest of the camp, I received letters, they would have two or three letters on them, with his initials. The letters were always something like M A, for my mom, P A, for my dad, B R O, for my brother, he even put J H and M H once." Matt looked at her a little funny, then seriously when he realized that the threats had been directed at his baby brother and himself also.

"Every night I went, the same dark room, the same cold hands. I knew if I told, or didn't show, he would kill the intialed person in the letter. He would beat up on me before he would start, it turned out I was gettin more bumps from him then I was in the ring. The camp ended, and I went to ECW, and never heard from him again. Then, I signed with the WWF. I was walking down the hall on my first day, and I saw him. He looked me up and down, and smirked that same sadistic smile. Then, when you and Jeff pulled your prank and Jeff pulled me to the ground, I was back in that room again." Amy sighed. " That's what's wrong Matt!" Amy cried on Matt's shoulder, painful memories catching up with her.

"Who is it Amy? Matt gently asked.

"It's someone you wouldn't expect..."

"I wouldn't expect ANYONE to do this!!! Tell me!! I'll kill 'em myself!!"

"Matt, calm down, I'll tell you when you've calmed down a little." Matt gave Amy a look the said *I'm not going to calm down anytime soon!*

Amy stuttered, "It's......It's............"

*************************************************************************************

Don't ya love cliffhangers. Who do you think it is? Tell me in your REVIEW!! *hint hint* Do you love or hate it? Tell me, I can take it!!! More soon, as soon as you review!!!!


End file.
